The Difference between Pain and Pleasure
by soji
Summary: Aya gets hurt on a mission and that's what it takes for the two members of Weiß to realize how much they care about eachother. YohjiAya REVIEW!


**The Difference Between  
Pain and Pleasure**

Something about the rain falling sent a chill through the night's air. Into the shadows ran more, hiding the rain in black.

_It's always quieter after the chaos has pasted_

_After the tears have dried to silence_

_Far lost are the words that were never spoken_

When Aya opened his eyes, the world was covered in those shadows, shielding the rain from view. The rain was playing tricks on him, it seemed that the ground all around him was covered in blood, but as the moon faded from the clouds; it was only the rain.

_Words that never came_

_To one who cannot smile_

_Watches the rain fall on a world_

_Outside their own_

_A dream that is a reality_

When Aya opened his eyes the world turned red, covering those shadows in realization. What actually was happening seemed to take root in his racing heart. Could Weiß lose? Was it possible that the only option was to run?

_Words that never came_

_To one you cannot tame_

_Watches this rain fall on time_

_Beating on leaves, the melody soaking up all thoughts_

It was true… Lying on the cold cement, Aya could barely believe his own thoughts were the truth. While he soaked up the rain and bled out the pain he seemed oblivious to all except this truth.

_Endless ticking clock_

_Never stops_

_Never grows_

_Never dies_

_Life in its truest form_

_Melts away when the rain falls_

_All stops_

He sighed and went to at least sit up so the rest of Weiß wouldn't think he was dead. When he tried, not even he seemed to be able to pick up something so destroyed. Red hair stuck to his face, dripping wet, as the cold finally seemed to get to him. As icy as his violet eyes, the world around him froze.

_It's always quieter after the chaos has passed_

_After the tears have dried to silence_

_Far lost are the words that were never spoken_

"Aya! Aya!"

Someone called him, the muffled voice reached to him from a far-away place. Somewhere long lost to his mind; a place he himself could barely stay in.

_Invisible rain_

_Echoing pain that never occurred to the one shedding tears_

_No one could ever know when the rain would ever start again_

_When it would end…_

Yohji. Who else's voice could sound that…way, like that? Aya caught his own mind off guard again. It seemed, for once, the blood loss was getting to him. Suddenly a pair of forest green eyes peered down at him. He could tell that Yohji looked extremely worried. Why? Was it not that the rain was playing tricks on him?

"Yohji…" Aya felt himself murmur, Yohji's presence seeming to make him try harder to sit up. He placed his arms tightly on either side of him and eased himself slowly up. He couldn't quite hold it for much longer, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. A light touch, a strong hold giving him the support he needed to hold himself up. Tired violet eyes shifted over to the light brown-head who seemed to be smiling at him. No words were exchanged before Aya's head stormed with questions that a leader had to think about.

_Where are Ken and Omi? Are they hurt? Is Yohji hurt too? Where'd Schwarz go? Did I get the target before Crawford stepped in? Am I hurt that badly? _

Aya stayed silent, staring at Yohji as if waiting for him to answer his questions without him having to even pose them. Sure enough Yohji knew what Aya wanted to know. Seeing as Aya wasn't dead, or unconscious he couldn't be too bad.

"Ken and Omi chased off Schwarz. They're actually not hurt so bad except for minor bumps and bruises. That's the typical."

"You don't need to tell me what's typical and what isn't, Yohji. Did we get our target?" Aya seemed to explode for a second, anger at himself fusing at Yohji.

"I thought you would have seen. You killed him straight through the heart," Yohji had on his all-knowing smirk, his hand drawn up to his heart as if Aya wouldn't know where that was.

"I see," Was all Aya said and that was it, from the time he painfully brought himself to his feet, to the rest of the way back to the flower shop in Yohji's car. Although Yohji didn't exactly say it out loud, it was clear to Ken by the mere look on the older man's face that he was annoyed with the dirtying of his car. It made Omi almost laugh out loud as Ken and he exchanged looks. No one really seemed that talkative after almost having to run away from Schwarz, but fortunately Schwarz got away from them. Omi was still a bit winded by almost getting slammed into a brick wall by Nagi and Ken was still jumpy after almost being beheaded by Farferello. It was pure luck that Aya happened to distract them all after miraculously killing their target and ending the mission. Schwarz, he guessed, had no other part after their employer had died. The brunette was more worried about Omi than his own little cuts. It seemed Omi had shattered a bit of the bones in his arms, but nothing too serious. At Ken's blue-green gaze Omi gave a bright smile, cerulean blue eyes shimmering as his blonde hair reflected the fleeting moonlight. It was amazing how Omi could still smile, was that fake too? Still raining… Ken seemed to smile slightly back at Omi.

The rain seemed to slow a bit as they stormed into the flower shop, dripping wet. Aya had no choice but to lean on Yohji's shoulder, drifting in and out of consciousness. Yohji didn't let himself seem to notice for Aya's sake, but he was well aware of it. Their leader had gotten stabbed straight through the stomach with one of Farferello's long pointy knives. Yohji almost winced at the thought. Instead his eyes shifted over to the other two members of Weiß for help.

Ken took charge; instinctively almost saying the exact things Aya probably would have, except with much more detail.

"Omi, I would start the mission report and get that out of the way as soon as possible. That is, after you get your arms checked out Okay? I'm going to call Manx and clean up a bit…" Ken glanced at the gathering saturated blood on the floor and Yohji's car parked outside in the advancing rain. "Yohji check out Aya, thanks. Okay get to it." He said simply and turned, heading for the phone.

Aya seemed to hear everything through his conflicting thoughts, tainted with the rain that was falling so quietly. It was only a matter of time after Aya opened his eyes a slit, he realized they were actually inside.

Yohji half carried, half dragged the limp Aya up the stairs and into his room. Yohji contemplated his room then figured their leader would just kill him when he woke up. Yohji sighed and headed into the bathroom, gathering bandages and other random assorted medical supplies, half of which he wasn't even sure what they did.

Yohji walked back into Aya's dark room, it wasn't much help with the rain either. Yohji flipped on the light switch, half expecting there to not even be light bulbs in the sockets. It seemed Aya wasn't that dark after all.

Yohji began by pulling back Aya's trench coat and throwing it aside. Just seeing Aya like that seemed to melt his heart or maybe it did far worse, past what his mind was even able to decipher at that moment. Aya in his tight black clothes, his eyes closed gently, soft breathing, and all that blood. It triggered something in Yohji's mind as well as his body, something words couldn't express for him.

Yohji was a bit nervous to push Aya's shirt up just a little, but he forced those thoughts of Aya brutally murdering him aside and forced himself to think like a doctor. Yohji managed to get Aya's shirt off and from what he saw, his eyes widened in horror. It wasn't what he expected, from all the blood he had seen, all the blood he had spilt, and he had never really imagined Aya could get injured. It was painful just seeing him like that, but what could Aya be going through?

Soft hands touching his body, almost making the pain seem to drift away. The damp coldness of his clothes were lifted off of him and he felt as if he could actually breathe better until a sudden heavy pushing sensation was weighed hard into his stomach. He coughed a bit, finding his hand shoot upwards to find the cause. A pale hand rested lightly on Yohji's cheek, brushing against it. Blank violet eyes opened to confused green ones. The pressure subsided as Yohji loosened his grip on the bandages around Aya. Both stared endlessly, a few seconds and Aya's hand dropped and his eyes closed again. He understood now, why it hurt so much, why Yohji was in his room.

Aya's touch paralyzed Yohji even though it was clear Aya really had intended it to. It seemed that the pain of Yohji's weight trying to stop the bleeding was enough to wake him up a bit. That didn't seem to last, but the look in his eyes did. Almost a distant pleading look forged deep in those icy eyes. Yohji was completely grateful for the fact that Farferello had actually missed all of Aya's organs. (It was either that or they sprouted legs and dodged it, which wouldn't be surprising for Aya)…

Yohji's thoughts were so screwed up, from his perverted mind staring down at Aya's body, to thoughts of… he wouldn't even go there. Smiling innocently, despite himself he began to stop the bleeding a bit more gently. Aya didn't wake up again until morning.

Yohji fell asleep on Aya's floor, he hadn't realized that when he sat back and leaned against the wall to admire his work he was so tired that he couldn't even stay awake. A blanket migrated over Yohji's shoulder, which was courtesy of Omi checking up on them.

By morning Omi had even finished computer wise and was soundlessly sleeping on the couch by Ken. Ken had thoroughly investigated Omi's arms and determined that he had ventured far to say that they were even broken. They were just horribly bruised. Omi didn't seem extremely effected by it, and that was the conclusion. Ken finished up with the rest of the work and spontaneously came upon Aya's room on his way to his own. Everything seemed fine enough, well enough for himself to finally let himself sleep.

He surprised himself with his immediate jump to plans, actually he was really just stating the obvious; the regular plans. Sleep finally overtook Ken when the moon hid from the rain behind the clouds and he drifted off. Only to rise again bright and early when the sun rose in the morning. That was Ken's way and everyone respected it, as well as mostly everything else…mostly.

The sun rose only to be blocked out by more clouds and rain. A depressing day, even though Omi enjoyed the rain and so did Ken. The sounds of Ken's footsteps woke Omi up as well as the promising smell of breakfast. Yes, who knew Ken could cook? Ken always seemed to have breakfast ready.

"Omi go fetch the new paper, and check it out okay?"

"Gotcha Ken!" Omi said with a bright morning smile, the same one that always lit up the mood. Omi's presence did that to a room, as soon as he walked into it, the room seemed to just get a little lighter. He skipped to the door and walked outside to grab that paper if it was even there yet. Sure enough it was wedged in the mail slot by the flower shop door. Omi grabbed it and took his time walking to the kitchen to find Ken.

"Here you are Ken!" Omi said and contemplated throwing it towards Ken, but if his throwing didn't serve him well (which it usually always did) the newspaper would catch on fire, and whom else would Ken make to go get another one other than him. Omi handed it to Ken and went to grab his laptop from the TV room when:

"Hey'uh Omi?"

"Yes?" Omi blinked.

"Is it still raining out there?"

"Yes...why?"

"Damn. Should we even bother opening the shop?" Ken looked as if he was trying to decide whether to kill someone or not.

"We don't need to besides…" Omi looked up. "Aya… he's still— and Yohji is still sleeping. We should leave them. It's raining right? There may be no business anyway," Even though he was almost positive nothing would keep the hoard of girls from them.

"You're right Omi, thanks."

"Any time," Omi gave the slightest smile and headed to gather up his computer before he searched through the newspaper. Ken could tell Omi was a bit scared for Aya's well being, and actually he was as well.

Sunlight piercing brightness sent the assassin awake from the black blankets of his usual dark room. Red hair stuck to his face, the dampness from the rain now taken over by a cold sweat. He awoke fast, sitting up quickly before he even knew that he was awake. Pain jolted through his body, almost forcing himself to fall back, but Aya's will wasn't about to give into the pain. Icy violet eyes scanned over his room. The light was still on, Yohji had fallen asleep on his carpet and blood stained items were all over the place. Aya cringed at the blood everywhere, and a bile rose in his stomach, burning at his throat. His blood was everywhere and it was still leaking into the bandage so tight he could barely get shallow breaths through it. For once Aya was literally sick at the sight of his own blood all over everything.

Aya had to look away, his eyes cascading over to Yohji's sleeping form. He actually looked so peaceful in his sleep. It was no wonder the girls seemed to enjoy him so much, and yet only for the one night stands. Aya found his eyes scanning over Yohji's body, at features he never let himself notice before. It was strange how a person viewed another differently after they saved his life. Aya let out a deep sigh and wondered if he should venture to stand up or not. It seemed that hunger took over his mind more than the stabbing did. He moved slowly towards the end of the bed and slowly, cautiously rose to his feet. Quickly his head spun and the world dove into white dots of black. He felt pain stream through his body as if Farferello was stabbing him over and over again, maybe ripping out his heart and eating it. (It was a sick thought…)

Aya lost his balance and tilted over, slamming against the nearest wall. He shut his eyes tight, avoiding the pain and slowly, holding the wall took a step to the door. He was persistent and he just seemed to never give up. Aya was in the middle of the two walls when he was too exhausted to go any further. He couldn't move through it anymore, and he had to give in. He felt himself falling backwards when strong arms grasped him tightly and held him up. Aya turned his head to see. Green eyes peered back at him desperately.

"Aya…" Was all Yohji could say from watching Aya's desperate attempt to just walk out of his room. Yohji saw Aya get pretty close, but Aya was so oblivious he didn't even notice Yohji had awoken and was watching Aya's feeble attempt. He waited for any moment that Aya seemed as if he were going to fall. Yohji successfully caught him, assuring Aya's safety. "You should stay in bed…" Yohji trailed off, the helpless look in Aya's eyes silencing him. "I can get breakfast for you, how's that sound?" Aya only gave a slight incline of his head as an answer. Yohji carried the limp Aya to his bed and set him there lightly before he headed to the kitchen for food. "Don't try to get up again Aya, please…"

No he couldn't attempt it again, not when his body was revolting against him. It was all too much, it was sad really how he could even let Farferello get that close to him then again stab him through the stomach. Aya was amazed that he had even lived through that; it wasn't a surprise he couldn't bounce back and walk right away from it. Weiß continued to pursue through everything and Aya had no intention of letting it stop. The blood around him was making him sick and he almost found himself standing and attempting to get to the bathroom. The two words food and shower seemed to spark some sort of energy in him and as his mind told him not to, he rose once again to his feet.

Yohji bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Omi staring from the newspaper to the computer screen and Ken cooking his infamous cheese eggs. Yohji hadn't realized that he was even hungry yet. And… he still had the blood on him from Aya. The two of them stared at him as if he were a zombie that was cut into tiny pieces and rose from the dead covered in a sea of blood. Yohji's imagination took off again and he eventually decided to say something before Ken burned the eggs that he wanted to eat.

"Aya's awake," He said simply, looking for a reaction.

"Really!" Omi looked up at Yohji, his eyes bright as if filled with the morning sunlight that shone above the pouring clouds.

"How is he?" Ken asked cautiously.

"Well he tried to walk out of his room but he didn't make it out." Yohji gave an annoyed face. "That's a good sign. That he was even able to get up was a surprise to me."

"Should we call a doctor?" Omi asked quietly. Ken just stared from Omi to Yohji.

"We should… just in case you know? Right Ken?"

"I think that would be a good idea." Ken sighed. "Yohji go take a shower; you're making me lose my appetite."

"Right, right. Sorry. I fell asleep before I got the chance."

"Wow Yohji slept for once?" Ken asked sarcastically.

"Everyone sleeps," Yohji snapped.

"I guess you wouldn't count then; you rarely do."

"I do so!"

"Oh right, you sleep the day away while the rest of us work."

"You have your share of sleeping in, Ken!"

"Guys… stop arguing… it's not going to go anywhere." Omi sighed, running a hand through his hair. He watched the two as they finally shut up and Yohji trudged up the stairs.

Yohji was almost struck dead as he saw Aya at the top of the stairs with the coldest look in his eyes. Yohji shivered and out of habit moved out of Aya's way.

"Hey wait, Aya didn't I tell you—"

"No." Aya said plainly, his voice almost a whisper, stained with frost. Yohji suddenly decided to follow Aya as he walked down the steps, waiting for any sign of weakness to catch him.

Aya had made it this far he wasn't going to lose to gravity, lose to this pain scratching away at his body. He struggled with each step and as he finally reached the bottom, he barely collided with the banister, but instead he fell against it. Yohji watched him carefully, standing behind Aya, wishing he could do something.

Omi wandered over to the stairs, carrying eggs on a plate. When he saw Aya, Omi placed the eggs onto a table by the TV and ran over.

"Aya! Are you okay?" Omi smiled brightly and looked him over. "He looks really pale…"

"It most likely from the blood loss?"

"Oh." Omi murmured and continued to look at Aya.

How long, how long could it take for something to happen? How long had it taken for Aya to get stabbed? What caused his attention to leave Schwartz and fall on the target? Could he not have thought about what they would do? How much time… how long did it take to kill someone, to end life? What fragile things humans were, it took a simple sweep and a life would vanish. Aya felt himself slide gently onto the floor and sit there. It seemed his wound had begun bleeding again and through the tear in his shirt, blood oozed out. Aya felt sick again and shut his eyes, leaning back against the banister.

"Aya… I told you to stay there." Yohji said lightly and soothingly.

"Hn…" Aya sighed, it was a little bit too much for him to handle. Neither of them answered before Ken popped out of the kitchen carrying his own plate.

"Yohji yours and Aya's are on..the…stove. Aya…? What's he doing up?"

"I don't know." Yohji smiled slightly, a sweat drop forming on his head.

"I know! Hey Aya we were about to watch a movie, want to watch it with us?" Omi asked with his joyful smile.

"You… we were?" Yohji asked.

Aya had no inclination to decline so he figured, why not? It ate up time, and that's exactly what he needed to happen, but since when did he watch movies?

"Yes." Was all Aya said, talking in shorter words, which lessoned the pain, but he did that anyway.

"I'll go get your food." Ken said and placed his plate beside Omi's, heading down to the kitchen.

"I should rebind that Aya." Yohji said and raced up the steps returning to an interesting conversation between Aya and Omi.

"What's the movie about?" Aya asked, his violet eyes pretty bright for them being Aya's. He couldn't stand the silence; he needed a distraction.

"Ah I haven't the slightest clue! I haven't seen it myself," Omi laughed.

"Review?"

"I actually think there isn't one; I should check."

Aya didn't exactly want to talk, but he wanted everyone to notice that the only thing that was holding him back wasn't his mind.

"I'll go get the movie ready and check for that review." Omi said happily and skipped off for the DVD.

"I won't lie to you Aya. This is going to hurt like hell." Yohji said holding up extra bandages and a towel to soak up the excess blood on him. Aya said nothing, just stared at him with expressionless eyes. Carefully Yohji began to unravel the tight bandage around Aya's stomach. Yohji thought it best that it was smarter not to move Aya. "You are either staying down here or in your room. No more escapades up and down the stairs got it?"

Aya nodded and felt the pain of Yohji removing the bandage surge through his body. He leaned further back, trying to move away from the pain. Yohji began to pull harder until it came away from Aya's blood stained body. The brush of Aya's stomach was so soft. The caked blood came away with a sweep of the cool towel. Aya let out the smallest sound, a little short of being a whine. Yohji glanced over at the emotionless eyes that stared back at him.

Yohji's light touch sent chills through Aya's body and at the same time such warmth. Aya whined suddenly when the wound began stinging horribly. Aya shut his eyes tightly and tried to direct his mind away from it. There were times when this amount of pain would knock anyone unconscious, but Aya pushed through it. As it finally subsided Yohji seemed to think that Aya had actually fainted, but Aya opened his eyes, bright still with the pain.

Yohji felt sympathy, and yet he couldn't express it.

"Aya… Next time promise me you won't ever get this hurt again." The wound was the most of Aya's injuries, yet many parts of his body shown the signs of black bruises and cuts. "I'm just going to wrap this and then do you think you can stand up?"

What a stupid question, what a situation Aya wished to never be in. His weakest point, and it had to be now. Aya couldn't be any more embarrassed. What a sight he probably was; he couldn't even imagine, how ruined his reputation would be now. Maybe random people now would even venture to talk to him. Pathetic, that's what it was; pathetic. Aya sighed and nodded despite glaring at Yohji and posing that as the stupidest question ever asked to him in his head.

Yohji began wrapping the white bandages around the slim and silky stomach of Aya. He never knew how soft skin could feel once he had brushed Aya's stomach. What a flawless body, it seemed perfect in every way. Yohji shook his head, cursing his nasty thoughts away. The bandages were tight and came short of suffocating Aya, but he knew it had to be that way and he would just deal with it. Yohji finally finished and helped Aya to his feet, refusing to let the redhead walk on his own to the couch. It had only been one night; there just was no way. Aya understood and obeyed diligently, even if he had a choice.

"Ready for the movie?" Omi asked with a sparkle in his ocean blue eyes.

"Yup!" Ken smiled and plopped down on the couch, in front of him on the table sat four plates of eggs.

Aya sat on the end of the enormously long couch next to Yohji. He already felt his consciousness leaving him slightly as the television screen blurred in his vision. Maybe he was just hungry? Omi hopped down between Yohji and Ken.

"Hey Yohj how was that injury looking?" Ken asked as he handed the two of them the plates before himself and Omi.

"Pretty well, not much of a change from last night."

"I see…we were thinking about getting a doctor to check you out Aya… okay?" Ken asked extremely cautiously.

"Hn…" Aya sighed plainly with a struggled look in his icy eyes.

"Let's start the movie I'm sick of listening to the same song over and over again." Omi whined and picked up the controller, pressing enter. All attention shifted over to the TV then. Except for Aya, who picked up his fork and began shoveling food into his mouth. Screw how his stomach reacted; he was starving.

Once Aya and everyone else finished a short skyscraper grew from the table of dirty dishes, all spotless; no one could resist Ken's cooking. The movie was actually a very good one and held everyone's attention for their own interests. Once it ended and the extremely sad ending song played Yohji looked over to the weight lying on his shoulder. Aya seemed to have fallen asleep on him. It was the sweetest thing Yohji had ever seen Aya do. He planned to take advantage over it. He looked over, hearing Ken's soothing voice.

"Wha—?" Yohji asked. A sniffing was heard.

"Th-that was so sad Ken!" Omi cried. Ken stared over at Yohji and then back at Omi with a smile on his face.

"Aww it's s'okie Omi!" Ken comforted.

The day passed boringly and quietly until Omi finally gathered Ken again and walked over to Yohji who hadn't moved much. They were still sitting there and Yohji had a book in _his_ hands reading while Aya was looking over his shoulder. Aya probably put him up to it; Yohji was such a sucker for a wounded Aya. Creepy. They all knew Aya _always_ read, but _Yohji_?

"I got the sequel to the movie if you guys want to see it?" Omi exclaimed excitedly. If not for themselves, they all agreed to watch the movie with Omi; no one could resist Omi-san!

The rest of Weiß filled in Aya on the few parts he missed. Aya refused to sleep through this one. It actually was a very sad movie according to Omi. Aya being weakened, different emotions filtered through him and showed out in the open. No one noticed, or maybe they didn't show that they did.

It was late at night when the movie finally finished and Aya was in a mode where he was sleeping and yet processing the movie screen and what happened on it. Of course, the second the movie ended, he fell asleep once again, comfortably wedged between Yohji's shoulder and the couch. It was such a comfortable shoulder just as good as any pillow. Or maybe that was because he was so tired, who knew?

Yohji didn't expect to sleep on the couch or to let Aya. He carefully moved out from under Aya and as Ken and Omi went to their rooms and did various things, Yohji carried Aya straight into his room. Yohji's room smelled half of incense and just of a plain Yohji smell. Yohji wasn't about to risk Aya reopening his wound _again_.

Yohji laid the drifting Aya down on his bed and tucked him under the covers like he would a little kid. Then carefully and slowly Yohji laid down beside Aya. Under the covers their arms touched so slightly, it made Yohji shiver. Aya was really cold… He got back up and grabbed another blanket from the closet and threw it around Aya just in case. Yohji lied back down, and shut his eyes. He hadn't worn his sunglasses for a while now, how long was it going to rain?

Early morning sunlight spread over the world, making the shadows beneath the trees. There never was a time when the light ever seemed so beautiful and light, casting rays through out the land. Bright green eyes opened to see that his room was filled with the light from outside. Why? His shades were always drawn down and his room was always so dark. He glanced over beside him and Aya wasn't exactly where he left him last. His eyes traveled around his room and finally found the redhead. Aya had his head on the windowsill and was staring out at the waking city of Tokyo.

"Morning Yohji." Aya said as if he had said it every day of his life. Yohji just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you okay Aya?"

"Yes, the room just needed some light. You know it _has _been raining for three days now." It was a true and reasonable excuse.

"Yeah… I know, I was just surprised is all. Hey are you feeling better?" It was the longest sentence Yohji had heard Aya _ever_ say.

"For the most part." Aya managed out, icy violet eyes setting from the window to Yohji. He hadn't brutally murdered Yohji, or even complained to him about his messy room or having to sleep in it.

"I thought you would kill me for bringing you to my room."

"No." Aya exclaimed very quietly before he seemed to blow out the door. It took Yohji a moment to pull himself out of shock.

"Aya! Aya!"

_It's always quieter after the chaos has pasted_

_After the tears have dried to silence_

_Far lost are the words that were never spoken_

Aya stopped as if the words froze his footsteps and his shadow refused to follow. Those same words pulled him out of a daze of pain. Yohji caught up with him.

_Words that never came_

_To one who cannot smile_

_Watches the rain fall on a world_

Outside their own A dream that is a reality 

Reality… Aya turned as Yohji caught up with him.

"Yohji…"

"Where are you going?"

"Shower."

"Ugh…I was just— How about whoever gets there first?" Yohji smirked, trying to trick out his teammate.

"I know exactly what your plan is, Yohji, but I assure you; you misjudge me."

"Oh we'll see; you're on. GO!" What an idiot.

Aya was a step ahead to begin with and the energy that Yohji used to shout the starting word left him another step behind. Aya flew to the bathroom, not realizing that Yohji was seconds behind him. Ignoring the pain Aya progressed further. Aya skidded to a halt graciously in front of the door, and turned around to face Yohji, but Yohji wasn't able to stop. Yohji slammed straight into Aya, not expecting him to stop so soon. Aya lost what little balance he had, and fell backwards onto the bathroom floor. Yohji's weight shifted to Aya and caused him to fall directly on top of him.

Yohji was in utter amazement. He was lying on top of Aya, in a spot he had always secretly wished he could be in. Chests heaving against chests, stomachs touching back and forth in their own rhythms. Aya was panting very much audibly and Yohji suddenly slid gently off of Aya.

"Aya are you okay? I'm sorry." Yohji stared down at the gorgeous redhead. To his amazement Aya was blushing, his breath still heavy even when it would have worn off a bit. There were some dashes of blood over the bandage, but Aya didn't seem phased at all by it. Aya seemed hot, his eyes flashing dangerously at Yohji, but not in their cold aura.

Suddenly Aya sat up and seemed to fall again, but forwards into Yohji's embrace.

"I thought I was going to die…" Aya murmured quietly. "You saved me." Yohji felt his hand rise up to ruffle his silky red hair. How could hair be that soft even after being rained on?

_Invisible rain_

_Echoing pain that never occurred to the one shedding tears_

_No one could ever know when the rain would ever start again_

_When it would end…_

"It's okay Aya, you aren't going to die." Yohji smiled and felt Aya's arms wrap gently and unsurely around his waist. Yohji mimicked him, but his were tighter and it made Aya wince, but this was a good feeling, sacrificing pain for pleasure.

"I won."

"Yep you did." It was all Yohji could say, he was nervous that anything he said would make Aya realize that he definitely was acting strangely. Did Aya have that same feeling that was streaming through Yohji's mind and body? It was as if when Yohji ran into Aya both realized that the feelings they've always felt were finally discovered.

"Could you—"

"Help you?" Yohji ventured.

"Yes…please?" Aya struggled out with strange sounding words.

Clothes discarded to the wash, the two stood in front of the burning hot water. An embarrassed look shown on Aya's face, a curious one on Yohji's.

"How could you stand such freaking hot water?"

"Just make it colder and then you can get out after I make it hotter."

"Alright," Yohji agreed reluctantly.

The two eased into the warm water. It fell like the rain around them, steam and moisture coating their skin. Bodies touching, leaning into each other, pressure grew. The water around Aya's stomach tinged a bit red, leaving a bit of a tinted red on Yohji's stomach. Slowly Yohji eased harder against Aya, pinning him between the wall and him. His lips grazed against Aya's and withdrew to see a reaction. Yohji's mouth adventured into Aya's and his tongue explored Aya's mouth. Yohji took everything slow, making sure Aya didn't resist at all.

"This isn't right Yohji; it's crazy."

"No it isn't." Yohji coaxed Aya and leaned in for another kiss. Aya took it and Yohji only craved more and fast. Without his intention, Yohji's body bucked hard into Aya's against the wall. Aya let out his half-whine, half-moan and his legs buckled slightly. Yohji caught the faltering Aya and raised him to his feet. "You're okay?" Aya nodded and took up the shampoo bottle. Yohji guessed he was using Aya's shampoo; he was honored.

The both washed each other's hair while they continued to lean against each other. Eventually Yohji was kicked out and Aya blared the hot water until it burned his skin, burning his injury far worse. He scrubbed all over his body until his skin seemed to take on a pink tint. He slipped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. The thinness of the towel seemed even more real as Yohji and him leaned towards each other for another embrace. The flower shop was planned to be open today and Aya planned on working.

"Yohji put extra on please," Aya told Yohji softly as he wrapped the bandages tightly around Aya. It hurt so badly that Aya winced a few times.

"Aya I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Yohji asked, caressing Aya's bandage over the wound.

"It's fine." Aya said plainly and stood up, exiting the bathroom and flocking to his room and shutting the door. It felt like forever since Aya had been in his room. He began by sanitizing every speck of blood from it and then he moved to put on his clothes. He slipped on a pair of silky black boxers with a pair of jeans and his lovely orange turtleneck. It hurt to raise his hands above his head; so it took a little while to get his shirt on. Eventually he drifted from his room and down the steps to Yohji.

"Hmph.. mail's here." Yohji murmured to himself. Yohji and Aya had made their way to the flower shop. There was a slight argument before everyone gave up trying to keep Aya from working, Yohji didn't understand; he would give anything to skip out a day… or maybe more. His hand slid gracefully into the mall box and wrapped around the millions of letters. It sure as hell wasn't his turn to sort through the billions of love letters that the little annoying fan girls loved to suffocate them with. Actually in Yohji's opinion he thought it was cute. Aya hated it, and when Aya hated it you hide the letters and filter the business from the pleasure. Aya never took liking in the mail anyway... no one really did. Yohji scowled and dragged his feet into the flower shop, mazzing around the millions of girls hovering about "Hey...Omi... mail's here. It's not my turn." Yohji whispered, his eyes on Aya who seemed to constantly busy himself; engrossed in the work, never seeming to tire. How impossible of him...everyone knew how exhausted he should be.

Work went as it normally should. It came an hour within the flower shop closing when Yohji noticed how much paler Aya looked than he did before. Yohji walked slowly towards Aya and put a hand on his shoulder; he was met with a cold stare.

"Aya are you okay?" Yohji asked him plainly, trying to convince himself not to worry, but he did get stabbed through his stomach. How could he bounce back so easily? Yohji thought too soon and he felt Aya suddenly lean against him.

"I…'m dizzy…" Aya slurred and slumped against the 22-year-old. Yohji barely kept the two of them up.

"Want to—?" Yohji began before he noticed Aya was out cold. Figures, the idiot never knew when to give up, he just kept going until… well, he passed out.

Aya was unconscious; Yohji, Omi, and Ken were worried. Though as Aya slept they went around doing their normal business, seeking out any other possible missions, and sorting through the mail. Ken sent for a doctor a bit later, with Omi giving the excuse on how Aya got hurt; they always seemed to work out somehow. And all the doctor could really say was: "How'd this happen?", "Why didn't you take him to a hospital?", and "All he really needs now is rest." So Weiß let him sleep and all the way until the sun fell beneath the horizon did he sleep.

Ken and Omi went out grocery shopping for food, while they sent Yohji out to get supplies for the flower shop. They were all reluctant to leave Aya alone, so they left him a note, one he never read since he didn't wake up. They weren't very surprised, so they went on with the rest of the day.

It was then that Omi noticed an oddly high-pitched sound. Aya was on the couch still where Yohji left him, and nothing seemed to have changed except… Ken looked around and saw that the large flower shop window was shattered. All at once they panicked as blue-green eyes, cerulean eyes, and green eyes fell onto the window. They were blown back, thrown in different directions as a loud explosion sounded and echoed through the night.

Drifting back, a sunny day in a world covered over by clouds of distant memories. Memories once reality, once a moment in time actually happened, washed away with the falling rain. Smiles faded into the back of his mind, long lost are those feelings, drifting amongst the past of years ago. Times when thinking clearly was as open as that always clear sky. A sunny day covered in laughs of happiness. Darkness now reigned, residing in the hearts of assassins, raining night covering the sky. The stars aren't even visible through the sheets of cold. Life fading, the hold cracking from shades of grey. The happiness destroyed into eternal pain and suffering. Life could never be the same, never running smoothly when the memories came up as they did now. Aya-chan... lost to him forever. An assassin doomed to carry a white cross on his back for the rest of his life. Weiß picked up the pieces of his tattered life and sewed them together, creating Aya. A Hunter of the Night; an assassin; a murderer; killing for a higher cause; A necessary evil; killing to stop the killing. Time seemed to freeze then, resetting his heart to another beat at the sight of Yohji. One star that shone through the clouds of a frozen night. Still the same Aya, he allowed himself the freedom to trust. Increasing the chances of more pain, he took the risk and led the path of love or what he thought was this word. Could it be true?

Yohji, Ken, Omi, and himself had to struggle to keep everyone else away from them, finding out excuses for disappearing for days on end, making up more for why they always seemed so exhausted; now more than ever. The Flower shop drained the little energy they had left over from missions. They hid behind the flowers and locked away the truth in Weiß. Everything had to prevent anyone from finding out about who they really were. As time progressed it became even more dangerous to have people find out. What anger would be held towards them? The chaos and accidents that seemed to happen around them caused suspicions, they knew. They knew everyone had seen something, a grain of sand on the beach, but no further. Weiß was now at stake, and it grew more dangerous; they had to continue disappearing from time to time.

Manx always had her ways of slipping past the eyes of others when she told them of the mission. It always surprised them how she did that until Ken tried it once on Yohji and 'slept late,' popping out of nowhere in front of him. That sure scared the hell out of him. Omi even jumped and he was a few feet away. Aya always seemed to observe everything, while outside his mind he was usually silent, quiet, always contemplating. He was the leader after all, it was his job. Cold, solitary, always there especially when they needed him. One falter... and his ever-lasting reputation shattered. The sounds around him seemed to rouse him, while his mind continued to reminisce the past before consciousness took over to the memories flowing through his mind. Missions after missions, most successful, some declined, some lost as the target disappeared, as they always seemed to do. Fading into the shadows like specters fading into the steam. Their eyes were used to blood, their bodies used to pain, but that didn't mean that they didn't feel it. Omi seemed to always show people and tell people how he was on the outside. He was optimistic, intelligent, the expert with the computer, always open to the world with that bright smile and shining ocean colored eyes.

Ken was the opposite; he was hotheaded and always on the move, he was the most athletic and fit for running, he was the one obsessed with speed, racing on his motorcycle and such.

Yohji was the opposite; he slept all the time, he was too busy catching ladies in his net to realize he drank too much, he was the one obsessed with alcohol, absorbing it like a plant with water. Yohji only did it to get his mind away from the only person he used to love. So why was Aya so different? The only girl that actually caught him in her net and dragged him in, keeping him there. Asuka, killed in front of his eyes, his memories would never let him forget how his heart broke into pieces. The pieces that Weiß sewed together with stitches of assassinations, with friends that could hold him up and make him look like more than he was. Shrient tore those stitches out and played with them until Yohji was forced to sew them back together himself with the help of the rest of Weiß. Always hiding his eyes from view through sunglasses even at night, he lived his life for Weiß and pursuing evil before it pursued him.

Omi's kidnapping scene, the questions of fathers faded away when Reiji, Shuichi, and his whole family the Takatoris died. The incident when Ken's best friend betrayed him flew away when Ken sent Kase to Hell with the rest of the people he had killed. Yohji's memories danced among the many one night stands of his and fell into his own hands at the deaths of Shrient and the duty given to him after throwing himself from the secret service police force. He was a strong enough man to stand on his own feet.

Though the girls around the shop tortured them almost as much as Schwartz, they were Weiß and GIRLS wouldn't hold them back from their friendship or their duty to rid the world of shadows. Violet eyes blazed open, seeming to coat everything around him in slippery, cold ice. He was closed off, never showing pain, never showing anything to anyone. This seemed to always intrigue others, but Aya never gave in, but he wasn't so sure he wanted to wake up.

_Alone amongst the chaos  
No one ever knew the world to be so bloody,_

_Doing whatever possible to survive_

_The many fall_

_The setting sun creates shadows_

_Whether to hide in_

_Or to cover the secrets of the pain that was caused there_

"Aya!" Yohji looked panicked as Aya's icy eyes opened to chaos.

When Aya opened his eyes, the world was covered in those same shadows, shielding the night from view. It was already night, the sun had already died before Aya even had noticed. He regained consciousness only to see the rest of Weiß struggling to keep their own.

_Drenched in the bleeding rain,  
Swaying with the churning winds_

_Left to a world of just tears and regret_

_Left to a world that only knows destruction_

_To a race of pain and torture_

_A trail of blood is left behind there shadows_

The flower shop was burning; smoke billowing out in the fresh night air. Aya was breathing in smoke and now it seemed his own coughing woke him from the depths of unconsciousness.

"Aya are you okay?" Yohji was throwing off pillars of wood and Aya felt he could suddenly breathe better. The smoke, however, was still suffocating him. He seemed to instinctively pull himself out from under the pressure of the debris. He still said nothing even as he rose to his feet. Aya began walking closer to the flames that were eating away at their lives. Those many lives that they had lived within the flower shop, Aya was forced to take in all the overwhelming destruction.

_The only thing that keeps you going is that hope for life_

_That hope for others to realize that the only thing they are creating is_

_Destruction_

_Your footsteps echo, mindless of the ground before them_

_The blood mixes with the rain_

_Amongst the destruction…_

It was raining again, the flames waving in the wind to dodge the drops of rain. The world spun, chaos mixing together and making a blurred picture of a dream that had to be real. Pain… it was clear in his body how much it hurt, but his mind would never except it.

Aya spun around as a hand fell onto his shoulder. Calming green eyes stared blankly at Aya, struggling not to show how afraid he had become. It seemed that Aya had almost walked straight into the fire, but that fire was actually their home.

Home… a word Aya hadn't thought of in three years, a mention of a far off paradise that he thought would never come to be again. There it was burning before his eyes, reflecting in the eyes of the one he trusted the most. Reassuring… it sure wouldn't be all right. How… how? Who destroyed this?

"Yohji." Aya murmured. "Where are Ken and Omi?"

"I— I don't know." Yohji moved closer to Aya, burying his face in Aya's shoulder. "I can't find them."

"What happened?"

"It was a bomb."

"Who?"

"It had to be Schwarz," Yohji just assumed; who else could brake into their 'hide out'?

"When?"

"It was just now… it just happened."

"We should find them." It was the typical of Aya to dig for the information he needed and then to take action. Aya seemed to be back to what Yohji would call a normal state.

"We should." But before Yohji could even think about moving towards a direction that the two might be in, he felt Aya slide forward into his arms. He could only guess; it was all too much for him as well.

They had landed in an alleyway beside the flower shop and only a few meters away Ken was pulling Omi out from a huge pile of debris

"Where are Aya and Yohji?" Omi muttered through the smoke.

"I… have no idea." Ken sighed and finally got Omi out. It was hard enough pulling himself out.

"Ken I can't breathe," Omi coughed.

"It's the smoke," Ken stated simply and rose to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"It seems that way." Omi followed after Ken. "The flowers…are all burning," Omi cried.

"I know… everything." Ken seemed rather calm for being thrown from the only place he could call home. "Lets go, lets go find Aya and Yohji. We can only hope they are as lucky as we were."

Yohji wrapped his arms around Aya and shut his eyes.

"It's going to be okay," Aya said quietly.

"I couldn't find you… I thought you… I was going to lose you."

"No. You can't; I'm right here."

"Aya! Yohji!" Omi exclaimed as he raced towards them.

"You're okay?" Ken asked quietly as if he knew he was seeing for himself.

"We're all okay," Aya said simply and seemed to walk off in a random direction. This confused them all until Yohji began following him.

"Where are we going?" Omi asked obliviously. The smoke seemed to create such a confusion none of them knew exactly where they were except Aya had a pretty good guess. Before they all suffocated, Aya began to lead them away from the smoke.

As their lives burned away into the night all they could do was stand by and watch until the fire engines appeared from the dark and put the fire out. Ashes stolen away by the wind seemed to be carried back and as time passed, the flower shop was replenished and became new once again.

Another mission came and Weiß was once again ready for it, ready to break the grey between good and evil, ready to show the difference between pain and pleasure. Ken gathered his claw, and his loved orange sweatshirt, while Omi grabbed his cross bow and darts, and Yohji took up his hargane wires, Aya swung his black trench coat around him and grabbed his katana. They were ready, always ready to destroy the evil that could not be brought to justice under the law.

Aya rose to his feet, a shadow casting over the room as his fingers found the hilt of his katana. Bright red hair blew slightly, tousled violently in slight winds. The blade of his katana glinted from the light of the sky. A clear sky now, no longer clouded. Aya was free of being tattered and broken, stronger fabric now held these seams from ever ripping. Aya was strung tight, his abilities exceeding all with his weapon, like his own arm; obeyed with perfect aim and extreme pain. His mind only went over the past to ensure the future, to regain the invisible ravine of energy he always had; endless power that always seemed to last through anything. Aya's movements were sharp, as his eyes pierced through the very air around him. No words, nothing to express him, and yet the coldness in the air around him seemed to explain everything, the intensity growing, focused purely on the mission... then again there were always exceptions. His eyes flickered onto Yohji who seemed to be looking at him as well. Their eyes met in unison as if they thought the same thing at the same time; not possible. No holding back, he wouldn't let anything keep him from going through with a mission, and yet now something was different, someone to live for; Yohji. A sharp glinting blade pointing towards the distance, icy violet eyes focused and concentrated. Weiß Kreuz; White Cross: Nothing could prevent the Hunters of the Night from denying these evil beasts their tomorrows.

By: Kim O'Malley

Owari

The poems through out the fanfic I wrote in case you were wondering. I don't own Weiß, but I sure as hell would love to! I hope you guys like it! 3 REVIEW!


End file.
